Battle for the Throne
by QueenAnneTudor
Summary: The Mad King, Henry VII has been killed by his Kingsguard and now a new King sits on the Iron Throne. Will the new King keep his crown, or will forces pull Westeros back into war. (Tudors meets Game of Thrones). Notes : Characters will share some aspects of their GOT counterparts but not the same plots.
1. Kings Landing : The New King

Kings Landing

"George, how is your sister, my most beloved Anne." Charles' couldn't help look sad has he spoke of her. His precious betrothed, his beautiful Anne.  
"She still slumbers from the spell." He sighed as he looked at his heartbroken friend. "I do not know if she will ever wake." Anne had been kidnapped by Prince Arthur Tudor after the tournament celebrating the third name day of the Princess Mary. George's father had demanded that King Henry VII order his son to return his daughter, only to be killed by his guards along with several members of Houses Boleyn and Howard. George and his friend Mark Smeaton found Anne at the end of Charles' Rebellion at the Tower of Joy. She had been spelled by a great sorceress, but even "true love's" kiss could not awaken her. George knew that Charles loved his sister, but did not believe she loved him back. He heard the rumors that she loved Arthur and ran away with him, but he knew that was not the case. She had fallen in love with another, one who George knew as her "Golden Prince.".

Charles had been King for a little over a month now, and he knew he would need to take a wife. He dared not ask advise of his small council as he feared it would turn out to be a days worth of screaming over each other as they tried to push some member of their house on the new King. He knew George would be the only one who was thinking about more than making their house known as the Queen's family.  
"So George, who shall I marry?" George looked at Charles, and his friend could tell he had been thinking long and hard about this matter.  
"Dorne will not allow one of their daughters be sent to King's Landing while Katherine is still a prisoner in all but name. Not to mention they believe little Princess Mary was killed in the seige" It was true, Katherine was not a true prisoner of the new King but she was still in King's Landing under basically house arrest. Her daughter was taken from her and she was cruelly told little Mary was dead. The little princess was currently being raised by Thomas Seymour and his young wife Catherine Parr. Katherine and Mary had been spared in the seige, but could not be allowed to lay claim to the throne. A lie to help keep the seven kingdoms at some semblance of peace was heavly guarded.  
"And House Parker's only eligible daughter was wed to my uncle Thomas Howard shortly before the war. House Cleves only has young daughters, and my sister Mary was already wed to your brother. That leaves House Seymour as your only choice to look for a wife of noble blood."  
"Lady Jane is quite beautiful." Charles was quick to remark, but then noticed a strange look on his friend. "What is it George?"  
"There are rumors that my uncle has heard regarding the Seymour twins. It seems they enjoy the company of each other rather intimately. There is no evidence that this is true, and the rumors could just have been spread by House Aragon as they don't have much love with the Seymours." George didn't want to help spread the rumors if they were untrue, but he also believed there was a very good possiblity the rumors were fact. Charles groaned as he stood, he didn't want any woman but Anne.  
"Even if these are just horrible rumors, it would be best not to have any question who fathered the royal heirs. Elizabeth Seymour is just as beautiful, she shall be my Queen if her father approves." George sighed in relief that the matter was settled, but now began to fear his journey back to Winterfell.  
"Charles, I only just wed my lady wife, and I have heard she has given birth to a son already. I miss Winterfell, and I long to see my new son..."  
"You worry how Jane will take your arriving home with a bastard son. Frankly I didn't think you were the type of man who would betray his vows. So who is this William's mother?"  
"I barely knew Jane after we wed, it was mistake I will regret for the rest of my life. William's mother died in childbirth." George didn't name the mother, he just got up and slowly walked away.

"Lord Seymour, I have come to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage. To be my Queen, the mother of Kings." Jane grinned as she heard the King speak, she was almost giddy thinking she would queen.  
"My family takes this as a great honor, and gladly give you permission to marry my beloved daughter, Jane." Charles grimaced, forgetting her hadn't said who he would marry.  
"My Lord, while Jane is quite beautiful, it is Elizabeth who shall be my Queen."  
"Elizabeth..."  
"I have made up my mind, do you not think Elizabeth would be a elegant and much loved Queen?" Jane was quite angry about being passed over for her younger sister, her father she thought would have actually fought to place her on the throne. But he gave into the King, he just let that bastard slight her in such a way. Edward was released from the Kingsguard and ordered back to Casterly Rock.  
"I expect you to be happily wed shortly, Lord Edward." With that, Jane and Edward were separated and Jane was expected more like comanded to remain in Kings Landing as one of her sister's handmaidens.

Author Notes:

Winterfell : House Boleyn  
Storm's End : House Brandon  
Casterly Rock : House Seymour  
Riverlands : House Parker  
Vale : House Howard  
Dorne : House Aragon  
Dragonstone : House Tudor  
Highgarden : House Cleves  
Iron Islands : House Cromwell


	2. Winterfell : A Mother's Love

Winterfell

Jane stared at her husband as he entered their chambers, a small boy in his arms. Her face grew red with anger, how could he have betrayed her so soon after marriage.  
"Calm yourself, Jane. Please. This is not what you think, you must believe me." He placed William in the small crib next to his own son, Thomas. He took Jane in his arms, kissing her forehead and he held her tightly. He whispered in her ear something that shocked her greatly. "He is not my son, my love. Anne is his mother." Jane pulled back staring at him blankly. "George..."  
"Jane, promise me, as I promised Anne before she fell in her deep slumber. No one can know who William's true mother is...who his father is." He looked at her with such and intense stare. "Promise me Jane." She nodded before walking to the crib, she looked down at William and she could see it was true. The child even looked like him, but enough of his features even as a child could be seen as George's.  
"He would kill him. He is my best friend, but he loves Anne so intensely. Anne was right to fear for her son." George then looked down at his own son, his little Thomas. He smiled as he saw his sons eyes blinked open. "Hello my little wolf."

Months grew into years of peace in the realm, the "half-brothers" were now terrorizing their governerness on a daily basis. Thomas and William were inseperable, and even though Jane knew the truth of who William's mother truly was it was hard for her to play the doting step-mother to the boy. It wasn't like she hated William, but she wasn't sure exactly how to interact with him. To the world he was the bastard William Snow, it would be strange for her to be completely attached to him.  
"Jane, it is good to see you sister." Mary Boleyn hugged Jane tightly, well as tightly as she could with her ever growing belly. She was pregnant with her first child, a future prince or princess of Storm's End. "Has there been any change with Anne?" she asked cautiously. Anne had been moved to Winterfell against Charles desires in case she was to ever wake. "No, she still slumbers, but it is like she is not aging as she sleeps. George often falls asleep in her chambers at night." Mary sighed, George and Anne were always very close. As Jane and Mary walked into the keep, Lady, Mary's direwolf, trotted off to find her brother and sister. Anne's wolf, Athena, was at Winterfell when Anne has kidnapped. She had to be kept locked up during the war for her own protection, she was pivotal in located Anne. Athena now spent most of her time with her mistress, but had taken to basking in the sun with George's wolf, Nightwalker. The the wolves were found later that day curled up in a massive ball of fur asleep under the moonlit sky.

George looked across the courtyard watching as the direwolves played, he couldn't help remembering a time when he and his sisters used to play in the same area. He was feeling old even at his young age of twenty-four. He missed Anne's smile and her laugh, he hated the Tudors for what happened. He had heard the rumors of how the young Henry and Mary Tudor had been taken from the Red Keep and spirited away to Essos. He had worried they would be groomed to claim the throne, once again pushing the kingdoms to war. He was shaken from his thoughts the commotion below.  
"William" Mary called out, Lady now trailing behind her protectively. Jane was on the other side of the courtyard, holding Thomas in her arms. "William" She called out. George ran down to the women, his eyes full of panic.  
"Mary..."  
"William is missing, we can't find him anywhere." Mary quickly answered.  
"I looked away for only a little while, and he was gone." Jane was sobbing, she feared George would blame her if anything happened to their nephew. She began to regret her lack of mothering to the boy.  
"Nightwalker, Athena." George called out the the other direwolves. "Find William" The two started running though the castle keep hoping that he hadn't left the safety of Winterfell. Soon they heard Athena howling, Lady tearing away from Mary to her sister.  
George hot on the wolf's heels, running up the stairs and ending up at his sister's room. He pushed the door open slowly, his heart racing. He looked upon the bed, seeing William curled up next to Anne fast asleep. He had never even been in the room with his mother, nor did he even know that his "Aunt Anne" was in the keep. Athena had curled up on the bed next to her mistress, Lady and Nightwalker on the floor by the bed. Mary and Jane finally made it to the doorway, just as confused by the scene before them.

"Papa" Came a little voice from the bed, as Athena nuzzled the boy awake."  
"William, my sweetling." Jane scooped him up, hugging him tightly. "Mama is here." She said, shocking even herself. She vowed to herself to be a true mother to William that day. His mother may never awake, never be there to hold him when he cries, but she would be until her dying day.


	3. Kings Landing : The Queen's Disgrace

Kings Landing

"Oh shut up Jane." Charles spat at his lady wife. He had ignored George's sage advise and allowed the Seymours to push Jane as his Queen. He was miserable with her, and he regretted his marriage.  
"Charles,Geoffrey is the Crown Prince and his place is in Kings Landing."  
"Jeffrey, is a spoiled brat, he needs to learn manners. I am your King, woman, do not defy me." Charles was so angry he wanted to hit her, but he stalked away.  
"Lord Howard." Charles ordered his hand to follow him. "I need you to arrange to transport Prince Jeffrey to Storm's End tonight. Make sure the Queen is not aware, she will try to stop any effort to teach that boy to respect his people." Thomas nodded, he knew Jane and her father had spies throughout King's Landing and it would be quite the effort to spirit the seven year old Prince from the capitol.

"Edward." Jane breathed before kissing her brother. He pushed away from her. "Jane, stop, this is not right." Jane kissed him again, pulling at his clothes.  
"I love my wife, and I will not betray her even for you." Edward wasn't completely in love with Lady Margaery Howard, but he had promised to be true to her. And he was angry with Jane, he wanted to hurt her like she did him. He begged her to run away with him when the King picked Elizabeth, but she wanted to be Queen. Yet the first time he was back in King's Landing shortly after the wedding she was pulling him into his bed.  
"You belong to me, Edward." Jane spat. Edward shook his head as he wandered off he ran into Thomas Howard, the uncle of his own lady wife. He saw the young prince with him, and normally it wouldn't seem out of place but at this time of night it raised Edward's suspicions.  
"Your Grace." Edward bowed at Geoffrey, before turning to Thomas. "Does the Queen know the prince is up so late?"  
"The King requested to speak to his son." Thomas motioned to Geoffrey to come closer. He held the boy's hand before leaving Edward to contemplate on his actions. He could easily warn Jane that something was going on with her boy, or leave the King to his own games. Jane would be furious if the rumors were true, and that Charles was planning on having his son moved to his brother's care. Jane already felt she was compared too easily to the King's great love Anne Boleyn, he didn't think she would be able to handle knowing her own son was being raised by another Boleyn girl.

Edward looked back toward's Jane's chambers, sighing to himself. Jane love their child, but Edward could only see him as the monster he was becoming. The King believed Geoffrey was his own, but Edward knew that boy was his. It was shortly after Jane had discovered she was with child, that Edward was sent back to Casterly Rock as the King threatened before his marriage to Jane took place. Edward remebered being relieved when Charles wanted to marry Elizabeth, but when he took Jane from him he knew that it would be nothing but trouble.  
"Margaery, my darling." Edward took his wife in his arms kissing her passionately. His mind still on Jane, and that damn kiss. Jane was his heart, but Edward's honor was keeping him from staying from his wife. He liked her enough, and she had given him an heir. The next morning he was woken by screaming coming from who know where.

"Where is my boy?" Jane screamed as she threw objects at her King. Charles looked at her with such hatred.  
"Guards." Charles called out, Edward watched Jane go white as a ghost. "Take Queen Jane back to her chambers, she is not to leave or receive any visitors." John Seymour wanted to protest, but Edward stayed his hand. "No father, Jane must learn her place."  
"Father, the boy will be well cared for with the King's brother. Jane coddled the boy, moreso then Jasper or Anne. And we all know the reason for that." Thomas stated, he was the black sheep of the family. His father barely tolerated him, Jane hated him and his only solice was that Edward adored his baby brother from the start.  
"He is her first born of course.." Edward started.  
"Please, it is obvious to everyone that Geoffrey is not the King's son." Edward was taken aback for the bluntness of his father's words. "Geoffrey is a monster, the way he treats people with no discipline is dangerous. I must agree with Thomas, the King was right to send the boy away." Edward was unsure if his father knew he was Geoffrey's father or just that Jane clearly strayed.  
"I will talk to his Grace, to see what can be done to alleviate some of Jane's stress." John was tired, his eldest daughter was obviously a disgrace to the family. His sons were not much better, he had been shocked to see Edward take to marriage as he had. And Thomas, the only good thing the boy did was take in the Tudor brat to raise her as a Seymour. She could be useful if needed to overthrow the King. Jane and her bastard son would be expendable if the need arose. John was sure of that.


End file.
